The deployment of information and entertainment technologies with magnetic, optical, and magneto-optical read and/or write capabilities has led to the proliferation of removable media storage and playback devices. Examples of today's ubiquitous media storage and playback devices include compact discs, video disks, video tapes, mini-discs, Zip disks, and cassette tapes. Consumers are further accumulating such removable media storage and playback devices in ever-increasing quantities. For example, many consumers have sizeable collections of audio compact discs and videotapes.
The need for devices to hold such media devices and cases therefor is apparent from the wide variety of holding racks, cabinets, and holders that are presently available in various shapes and sizes. Presently available holding racks and holders typically hold as few as ten to twenty, or as many as several hundred removable media storage and playback devices. Conventional holding racks and holders, however, suffer from defects that limit their utility. One such defect is insufficient modularity. For instance, they cannot be conveniently and attractively stacked nor can they be expanded incrementally to provide a storage capacity tailored to a particular consumer's evolving media collection. Accordingly, there exists a need for a versatile and modular holder for media storage devices and cases therefor.